The present invention relates to a men""s briefs, and more particularly to a men""s briefs which is modified in its front surface to comfortably support a boundary region between wearer""s scrotum and a phallus thereby assuring a stable wearing condition, and to prevent the phallus from coming into contact with a skin of the scrotum or a groin area despite the wearer""s intense activity, thereby preventing dermatitis or eczema due to skin to skin contact.
In general, men""s briefs and trunks, which are classified into underwear, are selectively worn depending on wearer""s physique or feeling.
The men""s briefs is adapted to tightly fit to a wearer""s waist and groin areas by its elasticized bands, and is mostly provided at its front surface with a front opening for allowing its internal space to be ventilated and wearer""s phallus to be taken out therethrough.
As shown in FIG. 1, such a men""s briefs 1 can provide stable wearing condition to a wearer only where the briefs 1 is worn on the wearer after a wearer""s phallus xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is erected upright such that a glans of the phallus xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is positioned to point to the wearer""s navel. With wearing of the briefs, at a boundary area between the phallus xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and the scrotum, a delta space, i.e., a trigonal space xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d, is provided. However, the trigonal space xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d does not allow the phallus xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d positioned therein to be maintained in its upright position on the middle line of the briefs 1 thereby causing the phallus xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d to be inclined and to droop toward a side or a groin area when the wearer stands up, sits down, walks or runs. By such inclination or drooping, the phallus xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d comes into contact with a skin of a groin or a scrotum xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d region. The contact between the phallus xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and the region is liable to bring about dermatitis or eczema due to perspiration of a large amount of sweat, particularly in the summer months. Furthermore, the contact between skin surfaces may create bad smell due to the stagnant sweat, thereby causing difficulty in maintaining a sanitary condition.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a men""s briefs which is intended to comfortably support a boundary region between wearer""s scrotum and phallus and thus to prevent the phallus from coming into contact with a skin of the scrotum or a groin area, thereby preventing dermatitis or eczema due to perspiration of sweat by created by skin to skin contact.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a men""s briefs comprising: a shrunken section composed of crimp portions formed at a front part of the briefs having leg openings, which are formed by crimping the front part along a middle vertical line and side vertical lines located at both sides of the middle vertical line to cause streamlined strip portions to be hidden from the front part and sewing the crimps to be formed into the crimp portions; a first bulged section disposed above the crimp portion and adapted to have a space for receiving the wearer""s phallus; and a second bulged section disposed under the crimp portions and adapted to have for receiving the wearer""s scrotum.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a men""s briefs comprising: a front part disposed between both leg openings of the briefs and cut out with an area of a certain width corresponding to a boundary portion between a wearer""s phallus and scrotum; and a woven fabric cloth attached to the cutout portion of the front part by sewing along the upper and lower edges thereof, which is made of fabric material different from material of the briefs and which does not allow lateral extension.